A Dress for Him
by SweetChiari
Summary: Requested Fic: Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling has a surprise for Syaoran, but is he going to like it? And, why is Sakura so bent on seeing him wear it? Warning: Crossdressing and fluff


Sakura was smiling from ear to ear as she remembered that Syaoran had to wear a dress for the school play. _He was so embarrassed that he had to be Sleeping Beauty, but he didn't even look that bad in the pink dress. If only he didn't have that same usual scowl on his face when we had to have dress rehearsals. _She was very lost in thought about Syaoran being in the adorable dress that she didn't noticed that Tomoyo, her best friend had glanced over to her. They were at school, but Sakura wasn't paying attention to anything that the teacher was saying. The teacher, however, never said anything as Sakura was absentmindedly writing down notes. Tomoyo couldn't help but to giggle at her best friend being so lost in thought. _I wonder what she is thinking about. _Tomoyo wondered as she payed attention to the teacher instead of Sakura so she wouldn't get the both of them in trouble. She wanted to wait until lunch hour to talk to Sakura about her day dreams. When lunch hour had hit, Tomoyo had seen Sakura and Syaoran together as the duo were holding hands and she smiled at the couple. She was glad that they had made each other happy. She didn't want to bother Sakura with her daydreaming in class as she figured that the daydream was about Syaoran, but she went over to them to sit with them.

...

Sakura couldn't forget her lover in a dress, even if she was looking at him in his school uniform, which contained of shorts and a shirt. Sakura herself was in a skirt and a shirt, but she couldn't erase the memory of Syaoran being in a dress, even if he was embarrassed about wearing it. Sakura knew that he had to like wearing the dress, even if it was just a little. She knew that wanting to crossdress just for a little while isn't really wrong. For goodness sake, she was shocked that she wasn't embarrassed when playing Prince Charming in the play of Sleeping Beauty. In fact, she enjoyed the clothing that Prince Charming wore in the play. "Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran asked Sakura, who just gave the young boy a smile. _What I wouldn't give to see Syaoran in a dress again. _She thought.

"I'm perfect, Syaoran." Sakura answered Syaoran and the young boy blushed at Sakura using his first name. _Aw, how cute. He still blushes when I use his first name. _Sakura adored her boyfriend, even when he had that usual scowl on his face, but it only made him look even more cuter. And, she knew that Syaoran would look great in a dress. She glanced at Meiling and Meiling glanced at her back.

Meiling knew that Sakura was wanting to talk to her in privacy and so, she grinned at the young girl. Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Alright, Syaoran, play nice with Eriol. I need to talk to both Meiling and Tomoyo." Sakura spoke, causing both girls to grin at her. Syaoran obeyed his girlfriend as he knew that she would return to him in a moment. Sakura walked away from Syaoran and Meiling and Tomoyo followed behind her.

When they found the perfect place to talk, Sakura turned to her small group of female friends. "Alright, Sakura, spill. Something has been on your mind all day." Meiling was wanting to know what was in Sakura's large imagination of hers. Goodness knows her imagination could get her in trouble, but both girls knew that Sakura simply didn't care.

"This is a secret and I don't want it getting out between us three. Okay?" Sakura spoke as she turned to Tomoyo. Tomoyo could keep secrets, it was just that she gets too excited like a puppy and it gets hard to keep her on track.

"Okay, I got it. I got it." Tomoyo gave Sakura a small grin, letting Sakura know that Tomoyo would be extra careful this go around.

"Good, because I need you to make a dress for me." Sakura tells Tomoyo.

"Of course, I will always make a dress for you, Sakura." Tomoyo tells Sakura. Sakura smirked and Tomoyo and Meiling froze a little at that smirk. _Who's going to get got this time? _They both thought as they knew that smirk.

"The dress isn't for me. It's for Syaoran. Speaking of which, what kind of dresses are for you guys, Meiling?" Sakura asked Meiling, who smiled at the question.

"Let the guess, Sleeping Beauty put the idea in your head?" She asked. Sakura wasn't even embarrassed that Meiling figured her out.

"Dang, you figured it out already." Sakura says, scratching the back of her head as she huffed a little bit. Meiling then grinned at Sakura.

"I've got the perfect thing. There is a dress called qipao and it's a feminine body-hugging dress, but I'm sure a little boy can pull it off." Meiling tells Sakura. Sakura then got an idea for the dress and she smiled at Tomoyo. Tomoyo started to sweat, intently, even though she had already agreed to make the dress.

"Perfect. Alright, Tomoyo, you already know Syaoran's size and measures, I'm sure." Sakura started to speak to Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded her head quickly, not moving from Sakura as the young girl walked up to her. Despite her sweet nature, Sakura could be very pushy when she wants something done in a timely matter, however, she made sure not to lose her temper with the people around her. "I want you to make a qipao that has green and gold colors with green lingerie and black thigh high stockings." Sakura tells Tomoyo, who wrote down the description of the dress. _A qipao, huh? That's a new challenge. _Tomoyo thought as she turned to Meiling.

"Do you have a qipao that I can borrow just to see?" Tomoyo asked Meiling. Meiling smiled at the girl.

"Instead of borrowing a dress, you can borrow me. Do you want me to come over tonight?" Meiling asked Tomoyo and Tomoyo smiled at her.

"I'll see what my mother says and thanks." Tomoyo tells Meiling with a small. Meiling blushed at how happy Tomoyo was at her offer and she huffed.

"Don't look too happy." Meiling muttered, but Sakura heard her and she nudged the girl.

"Don't be rude. Tomoyo is feel self-conscious about her skills because she never made a qipao for anything. I doubt she even knows that one looks like." Sakura tells Meiling. Meiling relaxed her posture and she grinned at Tomoyo.

"I can tell you about all the good things about qipao." Meiling says, taking Tomoyo away from Sakura so she could talk to her. Sakura rolled her eyes. _Meiling needs to hurry up and sweep Tomoyo off of her feet. _Sakura thought, knowing that Meiling loves Tomoyo the same way Sakura loves Syaoran. Sakura returned to Syaoran and the young boy smiled at her and Sakura smiled at her.

"Good grief, I thought you were giving them relationship advice." Syaoran tells Sakura and the girl smirked at him.

"So, you noticed it to." Sakura didn't even have to ask. Tomoyo's feelings for her had slowly turned to Meiling, but she knew that the girl was afraid of loving another girl as her first love was already taken.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you even figured out that you were Tomoyo's first love." Syaoran tells Sakura, who lightly glared at him.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out when I started to actually think about the topic of romance. During the time of Tomoyo loving me, though, I've noticed that Meiling has been looking at Tomoyo a lot more. She has completely stopped being jealous of me." Sakura was glad for the nice change of events because she knew that Meiling was a good person, it was just the issue that she was possessive over the people that she liked and she was very possessive of Tomoyo. Sakura was surprised that Tomoyo haven't even noticed it yet.

"Yeah, we all did some maturing, didn't we?" Syaoran tells Sakura, who just giggled at her boyfriend. "I'm just wondering when Meiling is just going to kiss Tomoyo? That'll make having double dates easier." Syaoran was just complaining and complaining about Meiling and Tomoyo needing to be together. _You're complaining about them and you took a long time to even tell me that you love me. _Sakura couldn't believe that Meiling was carrying down the tradition of the blushing Li and being completely jealous about any so-called love rival.

...

Meiling had went over to Tomoyo's house for the night as she had brought a dress just in case pictures won't cut it for Tomoyo. Tomoyo's mother was nice and she teased Tomoyo a little bit about her love for the Chinese girl. "Aw, young love." She chirped out.

"Mother!" Tomoyo panicked as she was sure that Meiling didn't know about her feelings for her. Tomoyo's mother placed her hands on Tomoyo's shoulders.

"Sweetheart, she loves you back. She's probably just figuring out how to tell you." Even though Meiling knew that it was wrong to eavesdropped on other people's conversation, she wanted to hear about Tomoyo's love for her and she heard everything that Tomoyo and her mother had said about her. _She loves me back! _Meiling felt her heart flutter and beat even more faster. Meiling then got a feeling of want. She wanted to let Tomoyo know about her feelings. She _needed _to let the other girl know about her feelings.

Meiling waited until Tomoyo walked into her own room. "Meiling." Tomoyo called out to Meiling and the girl raised her head. She couldn't wait. She needed to show Tomoyo now. Meiling embraced Tomoyo and she placed her lips on the girl's lips, shocking Tomoyo at how forward she was being. _Meiling is kissing me. _She thought as she kissed the girl back. Meiling was happy as she finally had her princess in her arms.

"I've loved you for a while now, Tomoyo." Meiling spoke to her after she had broke off the kiss. Tomoyo was blushing, but she noticed that Meiling's heavy blush reminded of Syaoran when he blushed around Sakura. _Aw, the Li family curse of blushing kids. _Tomoyo thought as she watched Meiling try to calm her.

"I love you too." Tomoyo told her a large grin on her face, making both girls happy that they've confessed to each other.

"Alright, Tomoyo, we know how pushy Sakura can be. So, what to start working on the qipao?" Meiling asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded her head and Meiling smiled as she started to explain the dress to Tomoyo. Meiling also decided to just show Tomoyo both the picture and the dress for safe measures and when Tomoyo saw the dress, she was starry-eyed.

"Wow! The dress is so pretty." Tomoyo tells Meiling, who smiled and bit her tongue in order to not spill why she had a black and purple qipao in her hands. _This is actually for her, but I'm not going to tell her that. _Meiling blushed at remembering that she had the dress made for the gray-violet haired and purple-eyed girl. Her mother wasn't even shocked when Meiling told her that she had fell in love with a girl.

Even though she wasn't really paying attention, Tomoyo knew that Meiling was just lost in though and she was about to sit on her chair when Meiling pulled her towards her lap. "Sit on my lap." Meiling told Tomoyo. Tomoyo's face looked like a fire hydrant and Tomoyo was sure that she felt hotter than that. Meiling just gave her a smirk and Tomoyo knew that Meiling just wanted her to not leave from her. She then understood. They did just confessed to each other, after all. Tomoyo sat on Meiling's lap with her sewing materials and she smiled at Meiling.

...

It took a couple of days, but Sakura could be patient as she wondered about the closeness that Tomoyo and Meiling had gotten over for the few days. _Don't tell me they got together when she was over there the first time? _Sakura wondered as a small amount of anger grew towards Meiling. She knew what was wrong. She had spent a good amount of her days not having to worry about Tomoyo not having a suitor and now that she has one, Sakura knew that she was just wanting to do her job as the overprotective cousin that stops people from flirting with her. But, Sakura knew that Tomoyo and Meiling loved each other very much and so, she wasn't going to react very violently.

When she sees the two girls holding hands, Sakura glared at Meiling and Tomoyo immediately knew what was wrong. _Oh, Sakura. _She thought, knowing how protective she can get over her. "Hey, Princess, why is Sakura glaring at me? I haven't hurt you and I wouldn't dare to do that." Meiling tells Tomoyo and Tomoyo giggled at her.

"Sakura took a oath from my mother that she would protect me from all unwanted suitors until I had found the right one. Because Sakura haven't had to do her job for a long while, it think it's a shock to her that I have a suitor that I love." Tomoyo explained to Meiling and she understood.

"I hope that me talking to her will smooth things out." Meiling spoke.

"And, threats." Tomoyo added. Meiling started to sweat intently. _Oh crap! Why does Sakura have to be the overprotective one! I hope Syaoran won't grill me nor Tomoyo! _Meiling thought in horror at having to talk to Sakura alone now that she had Sakura's cousin heart. Meiling decided to go ahead and talk to Sakura. "Meiling." Tomoyo was worried about Meiling, but Meiling reassured her.

"Don't worry, Princess, I don't mind taking a few threats if it makes Sakura happy." Meiling tells Tomoyo, patting her hair. Tomoyo wanted to watch the two, but Sakura had always forbidden her to watch the interrogation. Syaoran had noticed the situation and he went towards Tomoyo.

"Don't worry about it Tomoyo. I think Sakura may just grill Meiling about getting together with you without letting her know first." Syaoran tells Tomoyo, gently taking her away from the talking area that Sakura and Meiling are using.

...

When they had returned, Meiling was sporting a small bruise on her face was shockingly not caused by Sakura. With the group together, they spoke about any and everything, except the secret that the three girls had. "Hey, Syaoran, what do you say to us spending time at Tomoyo's house tomorrow?" Sakura started up the conversation. Syaoran loved being in the large house and it was fun to always hang out with his girlfriend and his cousin and now his cousin's girlfriend.

"Yeah, we have the whole day to our selves at the house." Tomoyo spoke up from her spot in Meiling's lap. Meiling herself was playing with Tomoyo's soft hair. The group of four people agreed to spend their Saturday at Tomoyo's house. With that being settled, Sakura spoke to both Tomoyo and Meiling about the qipao.

"No need to worry, the qipao is already done." Meiling answered Sakura and she turned to Tomoyo for the truth.

"We're not lying, Sakura. The dress is done." Tomoyo says with an embarrassed giggle as Meiling was hugging her from behind. Sakura was just teasing her two friends and she showed them by laughing at them. Tomoyo couldn't even get mad as she knew that Sakura knew that Meiling was a great at distracting.

"Good. The plan is going perfectly and now that you two are finally together, I don't have to hear about Syaoran's complaints about your relationship being non-existent." Sakura tells the two girls.

"Wait, he knew?" Tomoyo asked, shocked. Meiling giggled nervously. _Yeah, that's what I get for talking to him about my love for Tomoyo. _She thought as she held onto Tomoyo.

"I'm guessing he had figured it out." Sakura says, saving Meiling from the embarrassment that she had to asked a person that was in a relationship about having a relationship. Meiling mentally thanked Sakura and she grinned at her. "Now, who's ready to see Syaoran in a dress?" Sakura asked as she grinned at the plan working so far so good.

"We do." Both girls answered.

"Here's the deal, we are going to have fun tomorrow, but the big event is that Syaoran has to wear the qipao just so we could see how it fits him." Sakura was ready to see her boyfriend in a dress, but she hoped that he won't complain about it too much.

When Saturday came, Tomoyo was already getting set up for everything and everyone to come. She had texted Meiling and told her to come early so she could get help. Meiling opened her door to her room as the bodyguards already knew who she was. "Baby, I'm here!" Meiling greeted as she hugged Tomoyo. "Besides, you didn't need help. You just wanted to see me." Meiling teased Tomoyo.

"Is that wrong?" Tomoyo asked her.

"No, it's more fun that way." Meiling spoke with a wicked smile as she stole Tomoyo's lips in a kiss once again. Tomoyo's mother walked by and she playfully rolled her eyes. _Ah, young love. _She merely thought as she went to open the door to see the rest of the gang.

"Good morning Sakura and Syaoran. Don't go upstairs. Tomoyo and Meiling are busy." She warned them about them kissing and they both sighed in relief as she walked away from them.

"I'm glad they're just together now." Syaoran tells Sakura. Sakura agreed with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I know." She added in her two cents as they watched Meiling carring Tomoyo down the stairs. Both of them were disheveled and Sakura and Syaoran couldn't help but to smirk at them.

"So, being busy, huh?" Sakura asked the two blushing didn't respond as they knew that they looked a mess. "Well, it doesn't matter. So, who's ready to have some fun?" Sakura asked, addressing the entire group. Everyone agreed to that plan as they started to just play games and talk about life in general. Tomoyo's mother offered to cook and they were very grateful for that.

As they played cards while Tomoyo's mother was cooking lunch, the group of kids were talking. "Hey, Syaoran, you remembered Sleeping Beauty right?" Sakura asked, making both Tomoyo and Meiling watch the reaction of Syaoran. To their shock, he didn't explode in anger, but he did explode in embarrassment.

"Yes, I remember. I was wearing a dress." Syaoran was blushing as he didn't want to his friends and his girlfriend to see him as weird. Sakura knew what Syaoran was trying to say and she smiled.

"You enjoyed wearing it, didn't you?" She asked. Syaoran was shocked that she had figured it out, but he tried to play it off as he didn't know what Sakura was talking about.

"What? No, of course not." Even Sakura didn't buy the lie that Syaoran was trying to feed her. Because Tomoyo's mother knew what they had planned for the boy, she knew that it would be good for him to understand his likes doesn't make him weird at all. It made him natural. Sakura went through the bag that Tomoyo and Meiling had brought down the stairs and she revealed the green and gold qipao. The dress was beautiful and even Syaoran was stuck at how beautiful it was. "It's beautiful." He spoke, mesmerized by the dress.

"I'm glad you like, because it's for you." Syaoran blanched at her words.

"You can't be serious! I'm a boy! I can't be seen wearing a dress!" Syaoran started to rant about how he wasn't supposed to wear feminine clothing, but when he sees Sakura with a small frown, he stopped ranting.

"Just put on the dress for me, Syaoran. I didn't have you have to go outside with it." Sakura told him as Syaoran started to realize how ridiculous he was acting. _Sakura's right. It wasn't like she was telling me to go outside in the dress. _Syaoran relented, despite how embarrassing it would be for him.

"I'll try on the dress." Syaoran says, smiling at how happy his agreement made Sakura as the girl giggled. She handed him the dress, the green lingerie and the black thigh high stockings. Syaoran thought he was going to die of embarrassment when he saw the entire package. He couldn't believe what he had walked into, but to make Sakura happy, he tried on the dress and everything that went with it.

It took Syaoran one hour to get everything on, but no one got mad because they knew that he was probably dying of embarrassment, which he was at the moment. It also explained why he haven't came out of his dressing room. Syaoran was looking into the mirror, holding his qipao in his hands. He couldn't believe that he had actually put in on! The stockings were the right size and so was the green lingerie. Syaoran looked more deeply into the mirror and he blushed.

He felt...pretty to say the least. He then noticed that his embarrassment had went down entirely. He then smiled as he checked out the dress in the mirror. _This is nice. _He thought. "This is actually nice." He spoke aloud. He couldn't believe that he was really enjoying being in a dress. He checked himself out in the mirror for a few more minutes. He then decided to let Sakura and the others see him in the qipao. He opened the door and see everyone looking nervous.

Sakura noticed the happy smile on his face and she smiled back. "Do you like it?" She asked. Syaoran smiled softly at his girlfriend.

"I do. It took me a while to get used to the fact that I'm in a dress, but I like it." Syaoran was honest with everyone in the room. Meiling smiled as she hugged Tomoyo.

"I've told you he would like it." She tells the blushing girl. Syaoran turned to Tomoyo and the girl was shocked by the soft look he was giving her.

"You've made this?" He asked, but he wasn't shocked.

"Yes." She answered. Syaoran gave her a smile full of happiness and gratefulness.

"Thank you. Can I keep it?" Even Sakura was floored by the question. Tomoyo gave him a positive answer as she was struck mute by his question.

"You like it that much?" She wasn't shocked, but she thought it would have took him a while to relax into the though of him wearing a dress. _It didn't even take him a day to figure out that he wanted the dress. _Sakura thought. Sakura was glad for him accepting the fact that she wanted to see him in a dress. She thought that he would have gotten a little mad at her for even suggesting the idea, but here he was, smiling like an kid that had just gotten a new present. "I'm glad you're happy. Ever since you played the role of Sleeping Beauty, the thought of seeing you in a dress had passed in my mind a million times already. I didn't want to force you to wear a dress, either. So, I thought that you would be happier if I just had Tomoyo make you a dress." Sakura explained her actions to her boyfriend.

"So, all of those times you were lost in thought, you were actually imagining me in a dress?" Syaoran asked Sakura, who nodded her head.

"It sounds ridiculous now that the thought has been verbalized." Sakura says, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's not nonsense. The dress is a perfect fit." Syaoran says, grinning a large grin.

Because it wasn't the end of the day, Syaoran decided to wear the dress for the entire day, but he had to act like a damsel-in-stress when the group wanted to play their own version of Sleeping Beauty, but he didn't mind as he made Sakura happy. He didn't mind as Sakura was shining brightly like the sun. He didn't mind wearing the dress because she didn't mind wearing Prince Charming's outfit. They didn't mind because they loved each other a lot.


End file.
